


Homesick

by stitchar



Series: Short Stories [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Sideswipe and Strongarm are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchar/pseuds/stitchar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee rethinks about his position and role during his stay on Earth...and he thought looking over two rowdy teenagers, a minicon and a Dinobot was enough...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU because I haven't seen all 13 episodes (I only saw 4 and going on 5th and looked over some characters from Wiki and picked one that I like)

Homesick Bumblebee began to rethink about his life. Sure, he can handle humans as he had taken care of them with experience, he can handle rowdy Wreckers, he can handle narcissistic bots in his life, he can even handle two rowdy teenagers and few fugitives that he had to help and recapture. He can handle few kicks and dents. Pit he can handle the fighting obsessed Dinobot if any other asks him.

But never, in his own life, that he would be in this such position.

He looked around in the vacant building that he was taken to by the runways during his rounds around the perimeter of the scrapyard. He couldn't remember what had happened other than the fact that he was swooped away and heard his teammates screaming for his name. It took him a while that Filch, the Kleptomaniac bird, had taken him to the group of Decepticons that were waiting for him.

he expected to be hit, clawed, or killed. But instead, he was grabbed and it took him a while to notice that every bot that had kidnapped him were hugging him.

Unbelievable. Utterly unbelievable.

He sighed as he groomed Steeljaw, who was lying his helm on his lap like a dog (well, he is technically a wolf...), whose tail was flopping around the floor like no care into the world. Thunderhoof, due to his large size, was sitting behind him; wrapping his large arm around Bumblebee laying his helm between Bumblebee's shoulder and neck. Bumblebee was having a hard time adjusting to Thunderhoof due to his large antlers. Filch was wrapping herself in front, her arms around his neck and her legs wrapping around his torso barely due to Thunderhoof's arm in her way her helm occupying the other shoulder.

From any strangers view, it's a hilarious sight, and Bumblebee mused if he looked oddly ridiculous with three most wanted bots hugging and lazing on him like they give no care into the world.

Really, it's no strange; Strongarm was like this once when she missed Cybertron and he would let her hug him and comfort her like a Sire would do when a youngling had missed its home far away. Sideswipe was no stranger to it either, but he'd preferred to talk rather than hug as he stated that hug was for babies until he relented to hug his leader as a thank you. Bumblebee knew Sideswipe needed that.

But enough musing, he need to get out of here.

However, just as he was thinking of escape, Thunderhoof squeezed his arm tighter to prevent him from moving and Steeljaw had wrapped his arms around Bumblebee's legs, preventing him from walking.

"No." Thunderhoof grunted, "c'ld"

Bumblebee slowly counted numbers backwards and sighed.

"I had to," Bumblebee replied, "my teammates are worried, they are going to have a huge glitch fest if I don't come back and ease their anxiety."

He felt another squeeze around his torso and he vented. They're much worse than younglings and rowdy teenagers that he had to handle with, but in Cybertronian sense, they're really younger than him albeit a bit older than Strongarm and Sideswipe. If he had to choose, he'd rather take down Megatron and hug him to death.

"Primus," he muttered, "I'm surrounded by homesick teenagers and juveniles."

He felt all three of them purr in humor until the other Decepticons, that he hadn't seen before, came barging in demanding for the turn.

_Yep,_ Bubmblebee mused when he was hugged again by other three Decepticons, _surrounded by homesick Cybertronians. My life is just peachy_.


End file.
